While reading electronic books (eBooks), readers often navigate to positions within an eBook that are distant from their current reading position. In existing eBook applications, it is difficult for readers to navigate between these distant positions and their current reading position. Although many eBooks contain a table of contents, further navigation on the part of the reader is often required to navigate to the desired position and back to their current reading position. If the reader has sufficient foresight, some eBook applications allow the reader to create a bookmark before they navigate to another position within the book. However, creating bookmarks does not handle the frequently-occurring situation where a reader navigates to a distant position within the eBook before creating a bookmark.